Love Leads The Way
by Bostie
Summary: This story is very loosely based on the 2012 storyline GH aired. Major differences include Robert never landed in a coma - Lets be real - Obrecht getting the jump on him just never would have happened. The Duke/Faison debacle never took place at any time in my universe. No Sabrina with Patrick, no Luke with Anna. This is centered exclusively on the core Scorpio family unit.


Port Charles, NY

People always say that there is a defining moment that shapes ones life. What happens when the same type of moment happens over and over again?

The situation may be slightly different, yet the outcome is still the same.

Life which somehow always seems to divide itself between the before and the after.

Life before was filled with love, hope, passion and promise.

Life after is pummeled with loss, devastation, emptiness and despair.

Why can't there ever be a softening; a blend of the two to make each day a bit more manageable?

Anna stands dockside staring out into the harbor while contemplating if she had energy left to face yet another empty, meaningless day. She looks down at her empty coffee cup which is hovering slightly over her hip badge; sighs and starts to walk to work. Answers will not be found today. As with so many days previously, she would throw herself into whatever case needed her complete attention to occupy her mind while it subconsciously numbs her soul. She would do what she had to do to keep going. Keep going for Emma. She would not fail her granddaughter as she had her daughter so many times before.

It was just another week of whatever. That seemingly never ending repetitive cycle of work, eat, sleep, repeat. The only bright spot was her weekly standing date to pick up Emma after school and getting to spend time with her. She is SO her mother's daughter displaying an endless supply of kindness and light yet also a bit too much like herself that it was sometimes scary. Emma was sharp and intuitive, even for such a young child. She loved adventure and giggled uncontrollably in any fast moving apparatus. She had definitely inherited the "Devane Wild Streak." Anna hoped with everything she is that she could keep Emma happy and safe, never letting her experience the level of pain as Robin had. Even though Emma lost her Mother, she still had Patrick. She had one living parent. Unlike Robin who had both parents ripped from her as a young teen.

Robin. Her cornerstone. The one person who loved her without condition. Her heart. She was never far from Anna's thoughts. Her death had been what Anna felt finally broke her. She was so tired of fighting the constant fight. She acknowledged that she was beginning to wonder if it was something she could even do anymore. What had fighting for the "greater good" really gotten her? She was exhausted. Maybe it was time to let go and just be done and just give in or give up; at this point they seemed to be the same thing. Did she even truly want to live anymore? Alone, by herself?

Anna's mind played through the seemingly endless looping reel of loss. So. Much. Loss. She lost her parents and with that, a child's very security of a loving home. She'd lost her beautiful sister Lindsey. She'd lost out on knowing she was a twin and everything that came from that bond with Alex. She had to grow up fast. She lost her first love Robert due to her lies and his unyielding sense of morality. She couldn't claim Robin as her own for the first six and a half years of her life. She lost Filomena who was like a mother to her, to senseless violence. She found a love she felt she deserved in Duke. Sure, it wasn't anywhere near what she'd had with Robert but it was something. First she lost their unborn child, then lost him - twice. She reconnected with her one true love only to be taken from him once again by a vile obsessive man. She disastrously rebounded with David and in the aftermath lost her sweet little Leora. She once again reconnected with Robert during his cancer scare - well guess what; third time isn't the charm and he left her once again. It all finally clicked. Loss was the ribbon connecting every major cutting slice to her heart. If she were completely honest with herself; it was first the devastating loss of Robert and lastly the profound loss of Robin that shattered her entire being.

Anna shut her mind off. Thinking too much about Robin would send her into another tailspin which she just couldn't indulge in today. She quickly schooled her face into a smile and braced herself for the impending impact as she saw Emma barreling towards her. With a soft whoosh of expelled air as Emma collided into her for a bear hug, Anna's day just got one thousand percent better. Hand in hand they walked as Emma chattered away about her day. Anna held onto that tiny hand for dear life until she felt her equilibrium return. Her role as Grandma to this perfect little human will be what keeps her going. For Robin. Emma was excited to be going to dance class and even more excited that her Grandma was going to stay and watch her lesson.

After Anna had dropped Emma off at home, she was sitting at an outdoor kiosk relaxing with a cup of tea replaying in her minds eye Emma's dance lesson while unconsciously comparing it to Robin's lessons from so long ago. Smiling, Anna was startled out of her musings by her phones obnoxious vibration. Always on call; she grabbed her phone and looked down at the text. Three words stole her breath and sent her mind spiraling out of its tightly held control.

'Help me Mom.'

No, it couldn't be happening again. This wasn't real. She had finally put Robin in a safe place that wouldn't continue to claw and tear at her psyche. She had painstakingly come to accept that Robin was truly gone. Who would play such a cruel trick on her? What had she done that was so horrible that her punishment was starting all over? Why now?

That said, she knew she would do just as she had each of the previous times. Follow any lead whatsoever. She would go to the ends of the earth, sacrificing anything to be able to hold Robin again.

She quickly texted back: 'Where are you? Is it safe to call?'

Response: 'I don't know. Yes, I'm calling you now'

Anna waits impatiently as endless seconds pass. The phone rings and Anna quickly answers.

"Robin?"

"Yes Mom, it's really me. I need you to find me but I don't know where I am. I miss you so much."

Anna forces herself to to think clearly but is having a hard time speaking past the lump that has formed in her throat. This voice, this instant connection fills her to capacity. Her one true gift is not lost to her after all. Robin is alive.

"Robin sweetheart, I need you to tell me everything you can about the place where you are."

"Mom, I know I'm in a rural area and I'm pretty sure I'm near or just over the Canadian border because they finally got sloppy and didn't make sure I was unconscious before moving me to our current location. I did what you taught me and watched the time, mileage, the cars speed and how often it stopped; things like that."

Anna with an unmistakable hint of pride in her voice responds: "That's my girl. Okay quick - look at your phone. Is there a map app? If so, open it and see if your location pops up."

While Robin accesses the app on the phone, Anna casually asks: "Robin do you still have on the matching bracelet I gave you last year?" Robin looks down at her wrist with a puzzled expression. "Yes of course. I've never taken mine off just as you don't yours. Uhm okay, the app says Lake of th...Mom someone's coming, I have to go!" and the line went dead.

"Robin? Robin!" Anna hesitates then slowly lowers her phone. Her mind is racing but for the first time in so long, a spark of hope blooms in her chest. Her baby girl is alive and sounds well. With purpose, she jogs to her car. She needs to make a call.

"Robert? Hi it's me."

"What's up luv?"

"I need to see you now, it's important."

They set a time to meet up at her house. Just shy of an hour later made manageable while pacing nonstop; Robert walks in. He takes in her appearance and the chaotic energy surrounding her as she suddenly throws herself into his arms. Robert is taken aback. Anna hasn't been very receptive to his many attempts at reconciliation after his misguided abandonment of her just before Robins funeral. He gently rocks her while rubbing her back listening as her sobs lessen, he anxiously waits her out. He knows she just needed a release and that whatever she is about to say will be monumental.

Anna pulls out of Roberts embrace, her face flush with embarrassment for what she's deemed a perceived weakness. Robert's eyes momentarily flashed disappointment. Anna steps back, needing space to regain her wits and collect her thoughts. She had purposely tried to forget she'd felt safest in his arms alone. Robert had always been her home; her true north. She still loves him beyond all measure and a part of her thinks he still feels the same about her. Somehow though, they'd end up hurting one another. Their track record as a couple was pitiful. Anna's mind went back in time when she had everything; felt so at peace, a contented happiness she'd never known to that extent. Her little family of three. The most cherished period in her life. A life that had been cruelly ripped apart after such a short time. Later on, no matter where or what circumstance she found herself in, she wasn't able to recapture that time of pure bliss. She had learned to settle with what she did have. She had friends, a lovely granddaughter and she was good at her job. Leave the messy love stuff for the young. She had repeated this so many times before that she honestly believed it now or at the very least (mostly) convinced herself of that for her own peace of mind as well as her general sanity.

Anna chided herself and forced her mind back into the present. Robert continues to stand nearby while patiently waiting for her to speak.

"Robert, thank you for coming so quickly."

"Well I knew it was just a matter of time before I wore you down." Robert says with a small crooked smile trying to bring in a little levity.

Anna ignored his attempt and silently guides him over to the sofa. "I know this is going to be hard to understand but I spoke to Robin today."

Robert offers up a sad smile, "I talk to Robin all the time Luv."

"No Robert, listen to me! Robin is alive, I heard her voice just a short while ago." Robert shakes his head and starts to speak but Anna cuts him off while grabbing his forearms. "Robert! Our girl is out there and we need to get to her!"

Robert stares at Anna and sees a level of intensity like he has never seen before. He believes her. "Tell me what she said."

Anna quickly relays the information. She showed him the text message. "I didn't even think to ask how she got her hands on a cellular phone." "Our girl is resourceful." Robert responds. Anna shows him the research she had started while waiting for him to arrive. "Robert, I found a town in Minnesota called Lake of the Woods. It borders Manitoba. You cross an unmanned checkpoint on a gravel road. I know she's there Robert. The call disconnected before I could ask any more questions."

They both feel a renewed sense of hope along with frantic urgency and start making lists of what will be needed as they formulate their plan of action. A few hours later they have plane tickets, hotel, car rental, lists of houses that are for sale or abandoned and they set out together; Roberts hand resting on the small of Anna's back.

They open the door to their hotel and drop their bags just inside. Anna immediately reopens the scanner looking for a red dot. Finding none, she sets it on the table and sits.

Robert watches her and chuckles. "I think this will be the one time that Robin won't mind your obsessive compulsive tendencies in needing to try to protect her. Had she ever found out that you placed trackers in both hers and Emma's bracelets?"

Anna smirks but quickly becomes hesitant. "I hope she doesn't make me take them out. I haven't decided if I should tell her about Emma's."

Robert holds her gaze: "She will understand, especially when you tell her yours also has one as well as mine and Patrick's watches. Past history has proven time and again that we cannot afford to be complacent. They share a moment of silent understanding before Robert simply opens his arms and waits. Anna walks into his embrace and they hold each other offering comfort for what should have been but wasn't. They reluctantly separate and go about preparing for sleep.

A short time later they are laying on their individual double beds, each lost in thought. Both know they need sleep but minds won't settle down. As if one, they turn over to face the other, eyes searching. Neither speaks aloud yet the conversation is clear. Their expressions offer solace and comfort. Another chance if willing and brave enough. Eyes locked, silently saying the words: 'Can we be open enough to try one more time?' 'What if you hurt me again?' 'What if I don't?' 'What about the endless stream of enemies?' 'Can we make it work?' 'Can we trust in us?' 'Can we be happy again?' 'You are my life.' 'You are my home.' 'I have never stopped loving you.' 'I've always loved you.' And together: 'Please don't ever leave me again; I wouldn't survive it this time.'

There is so much to talk about and so many raw feelings to deal with but each knows they are at their best only with the other in their lives. A tentatively fragile yet solid bridge has been built on a long standing foundation of unwavering friendship and respect along with deep seated love. They will be okay. Anna gets up and walks over to Robert who has lifted the covers in invitation. Anna lays down and puts her head on Roberts shoulder. They cuddle into one another releasing twin sighs. Tonight will be the first restful night either has had since forever it seems. They fall into a peaceful, restorative sleep. Tomorrow they would get their girl back. This time, they would see to it that they would never let Robin or each other go.

Nervous energy radiated from Anna as she paced back and forth. Robert was finishing up details and then they would be heading out to start the search. Fortunately the tracker had a wide enough range that they would be able to cover the town and it's surroundings by midday. "Let's go Luv" Robert extends his hand to Anna who drops extra medication for Robin's protocol into her purse and then grasps Robert's hand.

It's been a few hours of driving, searching the area from available MLS listings to sheds and shacks and still no promising blip has sounded on the tracker. Just as Anna thought she had reached the end of her tether and is about to lob said tracker out the window, the first faint bleep sounds as the car turns a corner. That tiny red dot is the first tangible link to her child. Anna shows the device to Robert who winks at her and continues to drive.

Steadily getting louder as they get closer, they decide to continue on foot. Soon the beeping becomes a staccato rhythm as they near what looks to be an abandoned cottage. Hand motions relay instructions. Robert leading the way sees his first target. He easily immobilizes the guard while Anna continues up the steps. She delivers a crushing roundhouse to the second guard's jaw who slumps to the ground in a heap. She leaves him there for Robert to tie up. 'I'm rusty but yep, that felt good' Anna muses. She spots a door at the end of the hall. Neither she nor Robert has found any other obstacles yet take no chances. Robert guards her back while Anna picks the lock with ease. They quietly open the door to the most beautiful sight they could see. Robin looks up, sees her parents and runs to her Mom. Deja vu hits in a flash memory of long ago when they opened a secret door and found Robin in the Asian Quarters' Bamboo Bar after she'd been kidnapped as a child. All Robert wants to do is hold his girls but cannot indulge until they are safely away. Quickly ushering his family out of the house, they make a mad dash for the car. They wait several minutes until previously contacted and trusted WSB agents appear and move in to take over custody arrangements of Robin's captors. Robert softly places a kiss first on Robin's hand then Anna's temple, straightens up and starts the car. The Scorpio family is at last heading home.

Epilogue

It's been two months since they brought Robin home and reunited her with her family. So much has happened in that short span of time. The people behind Robin's kidnapping were rounded up and imprisoned. Robin handled the ordeal with her usual grace, dignity and unflappable resilience. Yet she was humble enough to know that seeing a therapist would be a necessity. Patrick and Emma had never looked happier. All seemed to go back to normal and the three of them thrived under all the love they showered on each other.

Robin successfully repressed an eye roll when Anna told her about the tracking devices she had placed on each of her family members. Although not ideal, Robin did agree that they were needed. After all, her bracelet tracker had been a major key to finding her. Robert had retired from the field and was currently setting up office as a trainer to the PCPD's WSB academy course. Anna's popularity rating as current police commissioner had never been higher. The PCPD thrived under her tutelage and for now the city was in a quiet cycle.

Robert and Anna had spent many hours talking and more so than that, really listening, getting past old hurts and crippling pride. It had taken years but they were finally back together. The pain and loneliness of time spent apart had faded away and each made a concerted effort to not place blame on the other. That was wasted energy. They had each other. They were committed to one another. Above all, their little family had been stitched back together.

Anna stood on the dock looking out into the harbor. She thought about this most recent defining moment. The before and the after. Suddenly tilting her head, a smile lights up her face. Moments later strong arms wrap themselves around her waist as Robert leans in and whispers in her ear: "It's time to go home Luv." Anna turns around within his arms, kisses him softly and acknowledges that her heart has never been more full. Together with hands clasped tightly, they walked towards their future.

The End


End file.
